7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки
: Возможно, вы искали песню Швея из Энбизаки? 7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки – это пятая опубликованная ранобэ из серии «7 Грехов», выпущенная 21 декабря 2015 года. Произведение, написанное Akuno-P и иллюстрированное Ичикой, охватывает события, касающиеся песни «Швея из Энбизаки». Обзор издательства Что такое Швея из Энбизаки? "Но я должна продолжать свою работу" Mothy выложил песню на Nico Nico Douga в декабре 2009 года, выбрав для ее исполнения вокалоида Мегурине Луку. Песня, основанная на грехе «Зависть», относится к серии «7 Грехов» и рассказывает историю Кайо Судо - хозяйки швейного магазинчика в Энбизаке. В клипе описывается, как Кайо наблюдает за счастливыми отношениями своего «возлюбленного» с неизвестной женщиной, пребывая из-за этого в печали; швея плачет, но направляет все силы на работу. Краткое изложение сюжета Этот раздел еще не завершен; мы приносим извинения за неудобства. Рассказчица описывает, как она объединила две пары ножниц, принадлежащих швее Кайо Судо. Пока она рассказывает о своей возможности наблюдать пейзаж, окружающий Энбизаку на острове Онигашима, в дом рассказчицы заходит Эллука Клокворкер. После вопроса, хочет ли она что-то сказать перед своей смертью, женщина соглашается рассказать историю Кайо Судо своей гостье. The narrator describes how she embodies two pairs of scissors that used to belong to the tailor Kayo Sudou. Explaining how she can see the surrounding landscape of Enbizaka on the Onigashima island, Elluka Clockworker enters the house the narrator is in. After being asked if there is anything she wanted to speak about before being destroyed, the narrator agrees to tell Kayo's story.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Prologue Рассказчица вспоминает, как четыре года назад муж Кайо предупредил ее о надвигающемся пожаре, распространявшемуся по городу. Но стоило ей покинуть горящий дом вместе со своим сыном, как здание обрушилось прямо за спиной Кайо. Так и не найдя своего мужа, она в конце концов отключилась. Придя в себя, она выслушала от Мэй Мироку, что осталась единственной выжившей после пожара. The narrator flashes back to four years ago, where Kayo's husband warns her about the impending fire spreading across town. Fleeing the house with their son, a burning house falls over Kayo. Losing track of her husband, she eventually blacks out. After she comes to, she listens Mei Miroku explain that she was the only survivor of the fire. После этого Эллука и рассказчица разговаривают о Кагуре Окто, ее семье, и как они приняли к себе Кайо. Эллука спрашивает, почему у Кайо не забрали ножницы и семья начала заботиться о девушке. Рассказчица возвращается к незаконченной еще истории, объясняя, как Энбизаку удалось восстановить благодаря Перри Кьюти Марлон. В доме семьи Окто Буфуко и местный доктор обсуждали чудесное выздоровление Кайо; вскоре после этого пришел Анан Окто и опросил Кайо, прежде чем дать той уйти. Afterward, Elluka and the narrator discuss Kagura Octo and her family, and how Kayo was taken in by them. Elluka asks why the scissors were not taken from Kayo while she was under their care.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 1 The narrator then goes back to the story, explaining how Enbizaka was able to rebuilt thanks to Perrié Cutie Marlon. At the Octo residence, Bufuko and Enbizaka's local doctor discuss Kayo's amazing recovery; soon after, Anan Octo arrives and interrogates Kayo before commanding her to leave. Далее Кайо вернулась в Энбизаку, встретив там Мику Мироку рядом с уже восстановленным швейным магазином. Мику объяснила, как ее мать договорилась перед уходом с Фондом Фризис, чтобы организация восстановила магазин. Несколько недель спустя Кайо посетила торговый дом Фризис, чтобы доставить заказанный Буфуко наряд горничной, и столкнулась с Перри; Анан представил ее как иностранного посланника под именем Эллука «Ма» Клокворкер. Вскоре после этого Кайо и Эллука обсуждали недостатки модели платья. И Эллука согласилась навестить Кайо через три дня в ее доме. After Kayo returns to Enbizaka, she meets Miku Miroku at her rebuilt tailor shop. Miku then explains how her mother had arranged for the shop to be rebuilt by the Freezis Foundation before leaving. Weeks later, Kayo visits the Freezis trade house to deliver Bufuko's requested maid outfit and encounters Perrié; she is then introduced to the foreign missionary Elluka "Ma" Clockworker by Anan. Soon after, Kayo and Elluka converse about the former's troubles. Elluka then agrees to meet Kayo in three days' time at her home. На следующий день Кайо пришла в магазин Мироку, где встретилась с Рин Мироку, рассказавшей ей о своих ощущениях, что словно ожидает чьего-то прихода, а солидарная с девушкой Кайо вскоре ушла. Спустя два дня магазин Судо посетила Эллука, поговорив с Кайо об истории клана Окто, после чего продемонстрировала швее свою магию ветра и огня. Когда Кайо рассказала волшебнице о своих приступах зависти, она согласилась поменяться телами с Эллукой. The following day, Kayo visits the Miroku shop and meets Rin Miroku, who tells her about her feeling of waiting for someone before Kayo agrees with the sentiment and leaves. Two days later, Elluka visits the Sudou shop and speaks to Kayo about the history of the Octo clan before demonstrating her wind and fire magic to the tailor. After Kayo explains her fits of envy, she agrees to swap bodies with Elluka. Эллука спрашивает рассказчицу, откуда та знает название Техники обмена телами, а также обстоятельства исчезновения Кагуры. Женщина вспоминает, как заметила ножницы на прибрежной скале, когда она гуляла по морскому берегу, после чего Эллука рассказывает о своем новом увлечении писательством, а также как она магией заставила всех думать, что она и Кайо всегда имели те тела, что получили после обмена, и рассказчица продолжает свое повествование. Тогда упоминаются Сказки Фризис, рассказывавшие историю Джахиме Хатсунэ и о ее усилиях по завоеванию всего Джакоку вплоть до поражения от рук Гао Окто и его союзников. Elluka asks the narrator how she knew the Swap Technique's name, as well as the circumstances of Kagura's disappearance. After the narrator explains how her scissors were found at a coastal cliff and that they witnessed her go down into the sea, Elluka speaks about her new writing hobby as well as how she had hypnotized everyone into thinking that she and Kayo had always had their respective bodies before the narrator returns to telling the story. A Freezis Foreign Fairy Tale is then displayed, telling the tale of Jahime Hatsune and her efforts to conquer all of Jakoku before being defeated by Gaou Octo and his allies.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 Кайо посетила магазин заколок Оюки и пожаловалась на своих мужа и сына, не вернувшихся домой раньше, чем Оюка пригласила ее на ужин; поклонившись, швея ушла. Как то раз Кайо заметила Кая Мироку на мосту Двойного Зеркала; затем Кай по делам встретилась с Перри перед своим уходом. Вернувшись домой, Кай столкнулся с Рин, сообщившей, что Мику, вероятно, все еще в доме ее любовника Киджи Яреры, и мужчина начал разглагольствовать о своей ненависти к иностранцам. На следующее утро Оюка навестила Кайо, предложив той сладкие булочки, но узнала, что у швеи был странный сон. После этого Эллука дает знать рассказчице о ее способности видеть будущее во снах, и женщины начинают говорить о том, как Кайо начала представлять Кая как своего мужа. Kayo visits Oyuka's hairpin shop and complains about her husband and son not coming home before being invited to dinner by Oyuka; declining, the tailor leaves. Sometime after, Kayo spots Kai Miroku on Twin Mirror Bridge; Kai then meets with Perrié for business matters before leaving. Returning home, Kai is greeted by Rin; told Miku is possibly still at her lover Kiji Yarera's house, the man begins ranting about his hatred of foreigners. Another morning, Oyuka visits Kayo and offers her sweet buns before discovering that the tailor had had a strange dream. Afterward, Elluka explains to the narrator her prophetic dream ability before discussing how Kayo projected her husband's image onto Kai.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 3 Продолжая повествование, рассказчица описывает, как однажды мертвую Мэй нашли на главной улице, и расследовать этот случай взялись детектив Эйкичи и констебль Уйби. Оюка вновь навестила Кайо и рассказала об убийстве Мэй. Вернувшись ко дню убийства Мэй, повествование описывает, как Мэй и Кай обсуждали оставшиеся после случившеегося ожоги и его выход на улицу в ночь пожара. После их расставания, Кайо раскрыла себя и убила Мэй, перерезав той горло, а потом вонзив оружие ей в грудь. Позже рассказчица и Эллука говорят о том, что Кайо, возможно, думала о Кае, как о своем муже, а о Мэй, как о его любовнице. Going back to the story, the narrator explains how Mei's corpse was found on main street, with Detective Eikichi and Constable Uibee investigating the scene. Oyuka then visits Kayo again, reporting Mei's murder before being told Kayo didn't remember much of her relationship with Mei before the fire. Flashing back to the day of Mei's murder, Mei and Kai discuss the latter's burns and how Kai went outside on the night of the fire. After the two part ways, Kayo reveals herself and murders Mei, cutting her throat before stabbing her in the chest. Afterward, the narrator and Elluka discuss how Kayo possibly thought Kai was her husband and how Mei was Kai's mistress.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 4 Затем рассказчица упоминает еще одно убийство, произошедшее вскоре после этого, хоть и ее мнение не сильно волновало Кайо. Женщина рассказывает, как Мику и Киджи Ярера, иностранный работник фирмы Ярера-Зуско, стали любовниками во время восстановления Энбизаки. Оюка снова навестила Кайо и рассказала об убийстве Мику и об обнаружении ее трупа в реке. Между тем констебль Уйби пришел в магазин Мироку доложил Каю об том же самом убийстве. Затем Уйби расспросил Перри, имела ли она какие-нибудь дела с Мэй и Мику перед их смертью. Когда Перри заявила, что они не имели никаких разногласий, Анан подтвердил это как свидетель, а затем поделился информацией, что Мику была беременна от Киджи. Закончив распросы, Уйби ушел; стоило Анану начать расспрашивать женщину об Эллуке, Перри пригрозила ему и попросила свою горничную убираться тщательнее. The narrator then goes on to say another murder occurred soon after, although her voice couldn't reach Kayo. The narrator then explains how Miku became lovers with Kiji Yarera, a foreign employee of the Yarera-Zusco Firm, during the reconstruction efforts of Enbizaka. Oyuka visits Kayo again and tells her about Miku's murder, and how her corpse was found up the river. Meanwhile, Constable Uibee reports the murder to Kai at the Miroku shop. Uibee then interrogates Perrié about having done business with Mei and Miku right before their deaths. After Perrié claims they had no trouble, Anan confirms her story as a witness and then shares that Miku was pregnant with Kiji's child. Uibee then leaves; after Anan questions her regarding Elluka, Perrié threatens him and asks his maid to clean more thoroughly. После этого Уйби вернулся в магазин Мироку и расспросил Кая о ссоре с Мику по поводу ее беременности. Тогда в магазине появился Киджи; после того, как Кай попытался атаковать мужчину, Уйби разнял их, и Кай прогнал Киджи из магазина. Уйдя вслед, Уйби принял решение поговорить с ним. Тогда Киджи заявил, что намерен самостоятельно поймать виновного в смерти Мику. Спустя несколько дней Кайо посетила магазин заколок Оюки и подслушала ее разговор с Эйкичи, в котором та отчитывала его за уход с работы, прячась здесь; затем Эйкичи рассказал ей о Кокутане Доджи и о его спутниках, направлявшихся к Энбизаке. Afterward, Uibee returns to the Miroku shop and interrogates Kai about his quarrel with Miku about her pregnancy. Kiji then arrives at the shop; after Kai attempts to attack Kiji, Uibee breaks them up before Kai drives Kiji out. As Kiji leaves, Uibee approaches him. Kiji then states that he intends to catch the culprit of Miku's murder himself. Several days later, Kayo visits Oyuka's hairpin shop and overhears her lecturing Eikichi for hiding there while skipping work; Eikichi then speaks to her about Kokutan-douji and his traveling party heading to Enbizaka.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 Появления Персонажи= |-| Места= |-| События= |-| Группировки= |-| Разное= Интересные факты Любопытно *При покупке ограниченного издания ранобэ в онлайн магазине Энимэйт к нему прилагается колода «Игральных Карт Зла». Галерея Обложка= Tailorfullcover.jpg|Полная обложка ранобэ Tailorcoverillustration.jpg|Иллюстрация с обложки ранобэ |-| Иллюстрации= EllukaMaEnbizakaOnline.png|Эллука "Ма" Клокворкер и Кайо TailorKaiMei.png|Кай со своей женой Мэй TailorKokutanSaruInu.png|Кокутан Доджи, Сарутейто, и Инукичи TailorKayoRin.png|Кайо и Рин на пляже TailorKayoBlood.png|Покрытая кровью Кайо TailorGakushaKokutan.png|Кокутан Доджи и Гакуша TailorKokutanKayo.png|Кокутан Доджи казнит Кайо TailorMaDemon.png|Ма использует Ножницы Кайо TailorKokutanProfile.png|Профиль Кокутана Доджи Gakushaprofilecrop.png|Профиль Гакуши Mirokucoupleprofilecrop.png|Профили Кая и Мэй Мироку Mirokusisterprofilescrop.png|Профили Рин и Мику Мироку Friendsprofile.png|Профили Сарутейто, Киджи и Инукичи Enbizakacoloredprofiles.png|Профили Кайо, Гакуши и Кокутана Доджи TailorMiku.png|Мику перед ателье Судо TailorKayoProfile.png|Профиль Кайо Судо |-| Разное= TailorAd.png|Анонс ранобэ EnbizakaNovel&PlayingCards.png|Ранобэ и колода "Игральные Карты Зла" PlayingCards.png|Колода "Игральные Карты Зла" Примечания Внешние ссылки *Official Website *Official Trailer *Pixiv Online Novel *Amazon Online Purchase *Animate Online Purchase es:Pecados Capitales del Mal: La Sastre de Enbizaka Категория:Зависть